


Dinner quickie

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You take Mike dinner that turns into much more





	Dinner quickie

“You are… God-” Mike let out a moan. He nipped your neck. He grasped your hips and moved you up and down on his cock. Bringing Mike dinner had turned into him dragging you into to the car for a quickie.

You were riding Mike hard and fast in the back seat of your shared SUV. Thank God for tinted windows, although the parking garage was essentially empty. “Oh, babe, that feels so fucking good”, you panted. 

“Such a dirty little, oh yeah, mouth on you Mrs. Dodds.” He dug his fingers harder into your hips. No doubt you’d have bruises. He kissed you hard. 

You bite his bottom lip then said, “Shut up and just fuck me sergeant”, you shot back. You pushed yourself down harder and faster. He in return bucked up to meet your pace.

“We. Really. Need. To-Fuck!” Mike thrusted wildly into you. “I hope you’re close baby”, Mike said through gritted teeth. Seconds later Mike found his release, spilling into you.

“So close, Michael, so…ahhh” with one final grind down on his cock you came. Hard. Opening your eyes, you gave Mike a satisfied smile. “Hope you still have time to eat your lunch.”

“Hmmm… I’m not disappointed. It was worth missing a meal.” Mike ran his thumb along your jaw, his hand moving to the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss.


End file.
